The present invention relates to improvement of the liquid crystal display and, in particular, to liquid crystal display adapted to presbyopic users.
Many people suffer from presbyopia with aging. This is because, due to the sclerosis of the crystalline lens, the weakening of its elasticity and loss of power of the ciliary muscles, the eye's adjustment ability is progressively diminished, causing the imaging of close range objects to lie behind the retina. To assist close range reading, presbyopic patients usually use presbyopic glasses and/or magnifying glass to change the angle of light propagation and “pull” the imaging of close range objects back to the retina to catch a clear view of the objects.
In the past, reading materials for close range reading were usually books and newspapers, etc. Now, they are being gradually replaced by computer displays, mobile phone screens, etc. There are increased opportunities for temporary close range reading (e.g. viewing/dialing mobile phones). It is very inconvenient to wear spectacles or holding a magnifying glass to conduct close range reading.
There exist techniques for assisting presbyopic users to improve their reading experience. For example, some methods propose to capture the external object with the camera of the mobile phone and then enlarge the image in the mobile phone so as to facilitate the presbyopic user to view it. Some methods propose to pretreat the image to filter out unimportant information and highlight key features so as to improve the visibility of specific information. However, these methods can not fundamentally solve the issue of imaging away from the retina.